1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition which is used as an elastic coating material, a rust-prevention elastic coating material, a salt-damage prevention coating material, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various coatings such as acrylic, epoxy-type, urethane-type, and alkyd-type coatings and the like are used for coating ordinary structures such as concrete and mortar, metal structures such as steel bridges, steel towers, steel structures, metal roofing, and the like, or metal parts such as vessel hulls, vehicle wheels, machinery, and the like.
However, all such conventional coatings have their good features, and their bad features. The aqueous coatings, which are easy to use, have superior adhesive characteristics but do not exhibit a particularly good rust prevention effect.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 63-308078 a waterproofing film is disclosed into which a fine inorganic powder, such as potassium carbonate, powdered talc, glass beads, silica flour, titanium dioxide, or the like, is dispersed, as well as a pigment dispersing agent and a defoaming agent.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-9273 a transparent, brilliant finishing agent containing polyurethane resin, a wetting agent, an anti-foam agent, and water is disclosed.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-9275 a anti-slip material is disclosed which is a blend of an anti-slip powder containing an aggregate and a hydraulic cement, and a resin emulsion containing an acrylic synthetic resin.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-153583, water is added to a mixture of portland cement, titanium dioxide, and an acrylic resin powder and the resulting slurry is applied as a primer to a cement structure.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-297485 the development of an acrylic-resin-type sealant comprising an acrylic resin, ammonia, zinc oxide and calcined alumina is disclosed.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-297479, a coking agent comprising an acrylic resin, ammonia, zinc oxide, potassium carbonate, and ethylene glycol monobutyl ether is disclosed.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-30648, the development is disclosed of an add-in material comprising an aqueous emulsion of an acrylic copolymer, a defoaming agent, and a rust preventive which, when added to cement, concrete, or mortar improves their strength and provides waterproofing characteristics.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-29467, a coating for a one-liquid acrylic finish comprising an acrylic resin, a defoaming agent, a flow and wetting agent, an in-can preserver, a mold-proofing agent, a pigment dispersing agent, an inorganic agent, a drying and coalescing agent, and water is disclosed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-43270 discloses a coloring, sealing, finishing agent comprising as its main ingredients an aqueous emulsion of an acrylic copolymer, a defoaming agent, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, a carboxylated acrylic copolymer, and benzoisothiazoline, to which pigments are added.